Quentin Beck's Crew
: "With our technology, and with E.D.I.T.H., Mysterio will be the greatest hero on Earth. And then everyone will listen! Not to a boozy manchild, not to a hormonal teenager. To me, and to my very wealthy crew. To us." : ― Quentin Beck Quentin Beck's Crew is a group of disgruntled ex-Stark Industries employees who, following the death of Tony Stark, used Quentin Beck's holographic technology to create illusions of the Elementals. History Foundation In 2023, following Tony Stark's sacrifice during the Battle of Earth, Beck searched for and recruited several disgruntled former Stark employees who shared in his disdain for their former boss. Some time following Stark's funeral, Janice Lincoln learned that Stark had intended for control of the orbital defence satellite array under E.D.I.T.H. was to be passed on the Peter Parker, Stark's protégé. Not happy by this information, Beck galvanised his crew to create a swarm of battle drones built by Riva, equipped with his illusion projector technology, the narrative surrounding his character Mysterio as well as the Elementals, and the convincing design of his suit and the creatures he would go on to fight. With his crew behind him, Beck aimed to make Mysterio an international hero of Avengers calibre, and deceive Parker into handing over E.D.I.T.H.. Elemental Attacks Skirmish in Ixtenco After months of preparation, Beck initiated his plan in June 2024: falsify extra-dimensional attacks by "Elementals" in which the hero "Mysterio" could defeat. Beginning in Ixtenco, Mexico, Beck started a 'supernatural' event in which Talos and Soren had arrived to investigate, impersonating Nick Fury and Maria Hill, only to encounter Beck 'fighting' Sandman. After the Sandman's "defeat", an agreement to work together where Beck would work "Fury" and "Hill" to eliminate the threat of the Elementals. One week following Ixtenco, the battle with Cyclone occurred, with the illusion still deceiving Talos and Soren, and moving the plan further along. Talos decided to recruit Spider-Man for assistance, having learned he was to be arriving in Europe for a school trip. Battle in the Grand Canal Beck's crew prepared an attack in Venice, and by Beck telling "Fury" where the attack would be, Talos altered Parker's class trip well in advance to have him participate in helping Beck himself subdue the Elemental. Tracking Parker's arrival, Beck's Crew waited for the perfect moment to have Parker relatively isolated, while having maximum witness potential. Commencing Hydro-Man's attack, the "Elemental" rampaged within the canal, and was intangible to Parker's web-shooters. As Parker was evacuating civilians, Hydro-Man punched the bridge he was on, drenching him in river water. That attack was Beck's cue to enter the scene and 'battle' the entity, and giving just enough overwhelming power to make it seem Beck required help. This led to a 'team-up' with Beck and Parker working together to lure the Hydro-Man out of the water and destroy it inland, while Parker kept buildings debris from falling on the citizens underneath. Later that night, Beck had to meet Fury at his hideout, so Beck had to go alone, armed only with his narrative and on-hand tech. Afterwards, Talos returned later that evening with Parker to introduce him to Beck. Upon seeing Beck, Parker iterates the name his class gave him, "Mysterio", which Beck takes a liking to the name. With Mysterio meeting Spider-Man for the first time, Parker was told by Talos not to hide by his mask, and this allowed Beck's crew to pull information about him upon learning his name. Beck's team then planned attacks in accordance to Parker's trip itinerary. Attack on the Prague Carnival As Peter Parker covertly donned his Stealth Suit and perched atop a church spire to watch the Molten Man's projected emergence point, the crew positioned their cloaked drone fleet in the planned positions. At the designated moment, a molten reaction was made to occur in the plaza fountain, with the Elemental's appearance made grandiose courtesy of the Illusion Projectors. However, they were unaware that Michelle Jones had followed Parker out of curiosity, and was elsewhere in the carnival. Spider-Man engaged the Molten Man upon radioing in the monster's arrival, proceeding to distract it until Mysterio's arrival. In a moment of distraction, Spider-Man heard the cries for help by Leeds and Brant, who were trapped on the Ferris wheel behind him. As the battle played out, Molten Man was rampaging and providing a challenge for Spider-Man whilst Mysterio was feigning the effort with brilliant performance. While Mysterio "distracted" Molten Man, the Ferris wheel was being secured by Spider-Man to save Brant and Leeds, but one of his web-lines snagged on a cloaked drone's illusion projector and yanked it off, landing near a safely hidden Jones. As his focus was on helping his friends, Spider-Man ignored the abnormality, while a far away Jones took the projector in the web coating with her back to the hotel. Having the narrative be that Molten Man consumes metal to enlarge itself, Spider-Man had used stone boulders to weaken and slow the Elemental, with Mysterio adding 'damage' to kill the thing. With Beck's Crew utilising holographic factors- such as a metal railing - to then turn the tide and play the battle as though Molten Man was winning, Mysterio played the "heroic sacrifice" and performed a kamikaze attack to "kill" the Molten Man. With that, Beck's Crew use an explosion so "Fury" would not find a lack of evidence from a molten path of carnage, believing the burst destroyed most evidence. Creating a grand explosion with a large area, the public then take Mysterio as a newly arrived hero, while "Fury" again buys into his lies. The scene played out, all drones in cloak went standby, as Parker helped Beck up. Fury invited Beck to Berlin for talks of forming a new team, but also talked to Parker about 'stepping up' to do his job. Following the battle, Parker and Beck went drinking at a late-night pub where the two talked about what Parker wanted. As Parker only wanted to live his high school life, one of Beck's teammates picks the E.D.I.T.H. glasses off the floor and Parker, thinking about passing off the responsibilities, gives Beck access to E.D.I.T.H. and lets him handle being an Avenger level hero. As soon as Parker departs the pub to return to his hotel, Beck's crew drop the illusion of the pub and celebrate their success at getting E.D.I.T.H. from Parker. Beck stands on the bar, giving a toast to Stark, Parker, and the various members of his crew. Ambush in Berlin Following Beck's claim to E.D.I.T.H., the crew began rehearsing the attack of the Elemental Fusion and how the action would play out. As Beck was commenting on his practical suit's readiness, he noticed his holographic suit had a render delay on his hand. While Riva told him of the one drone's damage during the carnival battle as not important, Beck went into an angry panic. Beck noted that the campaign's success required deceiving even Nick Fury, whom he deemed "the most paranoid and most dangerous man on Earth", commenting that Fury will put a bullet in his head should he realise the truth, and held everyone there at gunpoint by drone to elaborate his point. Using E.D.I.T.H., Beck found Michelle Jones on security footage taking the projector and presenting it to Parker. As Beck realised the situation, he told Riva that Parker's death, and those of anyone he told, will be his fault. Beck intercepts Parker in Berlin disguised as Nick Fury and takes him to an abandoned office location. There, as Parker tries to present the evidence, Beck then sends him into a nightmare fuel illusion which emotionally assaults Parker. To take it further, Beck uses an illusion of Fury saving Parker to trick the hero into revealing who else could know the truth. While Beck truly did not want to kill him, he lured Parker into an oncoming train, and ordered E.D.I.T.H. to redirect the Midtown group to London, where he'll stage the Tempest Attack to kill them among the hundreds of other casualties. Battle of London To be added Exposing Spider-Man After the events in London, Riva took footage of Spider-Man and Mysterio from the drones, then used doctored footage with Beck's "last words" to frame Spider-Man for the drone attack on London. The footage as well as exposed his secret identity as Peter Parker for the whole world. This altered footage was then "leaked" online to The Daily Bugle for J. Jonah Jameson to then expose Spider-Man, making the crusader an international public enemy. Members To be addedCategory:Teams